


Why Not?

by BetweenPaperPages



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetweenPaperPages/pseuds/BetweenPaperPages
Summary: Belle is a bit curious as to just why Mr. Gold hasn't found a love match yet.Nominated for Best One-Shot for the 2017 Espenson Awards





	

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for Rumbelle Is Hope 2016, because no matter what happens, these two are magic.

“How long have we known each other?” Belle asked, looking up from the book that was spread across her lap. She was resting in what was known as her “honorary chair” of the pawn shop. 

Mr. Gold hummed in thought as he looked up from his watch repair, tilting his head slightly. “Quite a while, since you were a teen I suppose. We met when your Father came to me to discuss a loan for the flower shop when you first moved to Storybrooke.” 

His eyes drifted back to his work under the magnifying glass.

“How long have we been friends?” 

That question was a bit harder to answer, “I suppose once we got to know each other more,” he commented with a shrug, “A few years ago.” 

“And why is it in all that time I’ve never once seen you date anyone?” 

Gold let out a snort that was half between amusement and mild shock of the question. It wasn’t a real question that needed to be answered, everyone knew it, “Because no one wants the town monster courting them Dearie.” 

“You’re not a monster.” Belle chirped back, an automatic response she had any time he mentioned the word ‘monster’. Her eyes drifted back down to her book, however, the words just scrambled together while her mind buzzed, it was a lost cause. 

She carefully filled the gap with her bookmark setting it it aside, rising to walk to where he was working, resting hands gently against the work table. 

“Have you ever thought about it?”

“About what?

“About dating anyone, I’m sure there must have been someone who caught your eye over the years.”

Gold was just about to roll his eyes, looking up to do so he suddenly realized that Belle was standing in front of him, her deep blue eyes staring down at him. 

“No.” His response was sharp, short, and to the point. 

“Oh… well then.” Belle muttered, moving off to the side of the room. The back of the shop was filled with pieces that were in various states of repair, almost just as cluttered as the show room, however; far less organized. 

While she lazily explored the various objects, her fingers gliding gently over them, Mr. Gold had returned back to his work. The silence of their companionship simply settling over them like dust. 

“What about Madame Mayor?” Belle perked up at the idea, “She’s certainly attractive, successful, business oriented, driven, and you two always do get into heated discussions.” 

Gold sighed under his breath, pushing back from his work table, crossing his leg over knee and folding arms across his chest. His chocolate brown eyes caught her own gaze and without a raise of an eyebrow. 

Belle nodded, “You’re right of course. She’s a single mother and the politics between you two could get messy since you are on the city council. Conflict of interests and all that.” 

Her lower lip disappeared between her teeth as she bite into the flesh, an odd habit that Mr. Gold had seen her do time and time again when she was thinking. 

“There is, of course, Cruella, she has a wicked sense of style, cunning, and she knows how to throw a good party. Everyone goes all-out for her Halloween extravaganza every year.” Belle nodded in conclusion, each mention of an attribute being pointed out on a finger. 

Gold adjusted himself in his chair, pushing himself up a little taller. “I think you are forgetting something.”

“Oh? What’s that?” 

“She’s loud, over-dramatic, and consumes enough gin to out drink the Eastern seaboard, along with all its sailors.” He interjected. 

A giggle slipped out the side of her mouth, trying to hide it behind her hand. “Of course… That’s true. They did have to call Graham out to her party last year when Jefferson… Well, we all heard what happened.”

He nodded in agreement, watching as she crossed the room towards her chair, her hips swaying lightly with the flow of her skirt. Not that he would notice such a thing about his friend, but he had to note she had a very elegant taste in her clothing. 

Belle hummed as she sat down, her knees pressed together as leaned over, elbow on knee, and her chin resting in her hand. “Mal?” 

“Yes?”

“Oh! Good… I mean… good, Mallory is a good option.” She had to nod in agreement, of course. “Good hair, great skin, sophisticated, and she’s a great cook as well. You can’t just keep living on tea and Granny’s burgers now can you?” 

Gold had lifted a cup of tea to his lips meaning to take a drink before Belle had spoken. “I doubt anyone could live off of Granny’s cooking. Besides you’d be surprised just how far I can go on a cup of tea.” 

“Well then.” Belle was at a loss, sitting back into her chair finally as she pondered possible options. 

Gold shook his head at her antics picking his tweezers to resume his work on the watch, it really was a lovely piece to start with, just needed some fine tuning to have it just right. 

“... Leroy?” 

His eyebrow twitch in surprise, turning to look at Belle, an indescribable expression crossing his face; a mixture of un-amusement, horror, and disgust mixed together. 

Belle shrugged, pushing herself out of her chair, a cheeky smirk crossing her lips “Just checking all the boxes.” 

“Right, well I fear that you have ran out of boxes to check, and seeing that none are an option it's best to leave it aside.” He knew that Belle meant well, he was a workaholic who did little else and even his free time was only dedicated to more work. 

“Well, not quite all of them.” She pointed out, perching herself on the corner of his work desk. Her lip once again disappearing between her teeth as she nibbled on the flesh, always a clear sign that she was thinking.

He sighed heavily, setting aside his tools once again so he could focus his attentions on his friend. “If you are about to suggest that I start dating Granny, Belle, I am going to drive you to Dr. Hopper myself for a psychological check up.”

Belle shook her head, her curls bouncing playfully around her pink cheeks. “No, nothing like that. I was going to suggest me.”

“You?” 

“Yeah. I mean, why not? Look at it, we already spend the majority of our free time with each other. We enjoy the same books, we both like similar foods, and walks in the woods. Plus you get my odd sense of humor that everyone else just finds… well odd.” Belle nodded, seemingly in conclusion. It made sense to her and if it didn’t work out she couldn’t see any reason why they couldn’t continue to be friends. 

She glanced down to her lap her fingers fidgeting, working on peeling off the nail polish on her right thumb. 

“By all means, if you really weren't interested in seeing anyone I would understand -” Belle had begun to explain, stopping when her gaze was lifted up by Mr. Gold’s warm hand against her cheek. 

His smile was dazzling, the mirth in his eyes melting years off his appearance, his fingers tracing the soft edge of her cheek. Even if she had wanted to look away she didn’t think she was capable at that moment. 

“Why not?” 


End file.
